Tiempo
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Durante el sexto libro, Severus ve lo que otros parecen ignorar. Nunca hay suficiente tiempo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, no pretendo hacer colección de cadáveres.

**Tiempo**

No lo entendía, no sabía cómo era que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Él lo había visto. Lo había _Sabido_ tan pronto posó sus ojos en Dumbledore, en cuanto vio ese _maldito_ anillo en su dedo: el Director iba a morir... y nadie se daba cuenta, solo él para lidiar con la situación.

Dumbledore solo le había sonreído levemente al ver la manera como él lo había mirado.

"Mi querido Severus..." le había tratado de decir, pero él se había cerrado en banda, o más bien se había ido (él no huía, nunca).

Se había ido, simplemente, tratando de ignorar lo que había visto, borrarlo de su mente, así podía hacerse la falsa ilusión que no había ocurrido, que no había visto nada... que no _Sabía_ que Albus iba a morir.

Como era de esperarse no funcionó. Él era una persona demasiado racional como para ignorar lo evidente. Potter, ese sí que era capaz de ignorar cualquier tipo de evidencia con tal de que todo cuadrara en su absurda y minúscula mente. Pero él no.

Potter tal vez llegaría a ver el anillo, ver los estragos que estaba causando en el Director... y decidiría que Dumbledore era fuerte, que no pasaría nada porque era poderoso, y se quedaría tan feliz.

¡Pero no era así!

No supo exactamente cómo su pequeña sala en las mazmorras había quedado completamente destruida, tampoco tuvo muy claro qué hacía esa botella de alcohol a sus pies.

Él no había sido, estaba claro, él no perdía el control de ese modo. Antes, tal vez. Podía aceptar que alguna vez _antes_ le había pasado. Cuando era un alumno y ese desgraciado de _Potter Senior_ le había jodido la vida usando SU hechizo, lo que ÉL había inventado, para dejarle en completo ridículo frente a toda la maldita escuela.

En ese tiempo Dumbledore le había hablado, tratando de calmarle, y él lo había ignorado. Admitía haber sido un estúpido. Tenía la _evidencia_ de su estupidez latiendo en su brazo.

Pero ahora ya no.

No era idiota. Albus iba a morir, nadie más lo veía, solo él.

Oyó su puerta abrirse, solo UNA persona entraba de ese modo en sus aposentos, solo una persona era capaz de invadir su intimidad como si él lo hubiera invitado a pasar.

"Severus... Dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca es de mala educación" le había dicho en un suave reproche, por un momento su mirada pasando por la sala. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a verla así, pero no comentó nada. "El mundo debe seguir su curso" siguió diciendo mientras todas las cosas empezaban a volver a su lugar, libros y pociones de nuevo en sus respectivos estantes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Tú no estás haciendo que el mundo siga su curso" fue lo que le dijo, su rencor, su rabia, su... impotencia debieron verse reflejados allí, porque Albus se acercó, sentándose a su lado, la mano donde _No_ tenía el anillo (gracias) poniéndose en su hombro.

"Tú puedes evitar que el mundo siga su curso" respondió, como si eso fuera una gran verdad y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa sarcástica, molesta por el absurdo comentario. "¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" preguntó directamente, descaradamente, como si eso no le afectara, como si le estuviera hablando del jodido tiempo.

"Un mes, no más que eso" respondió al final, su tono siendo tan hiriente como pudo, pero ya no sabía decir a cual de los dos hizo más daño el comentario.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me das?" él lo miró, la pregunta no dejaba de ser la misma y supuso que Albus se dio cuenta que le iba a responder de mala manera sobre su sordera selectiva, porque siguió: "Severus, _Tú_ puedes darme más tiempo, lo sé. Tú eres el experto en pociones, el que siempre me ayuda a pesar que te parezca que hago mal las cosas... Bien, tal vez he cometido un error, tal vez, de nuevo, deba solicitar tu ayuda" dijo... tan feliz, tan desgraciado, tan... _Albus_.

"Está bien" tuvo que asentir al final, levantándose de golpe, sacando la varita para hacer desaparecer el mareo del alcohol corriendo por sus venas. "Está bien" repitió mirando a su alrededor. Un nuevo movimiento de varita para que uno de los libros del estante fuera hacia él. "Tengo un mes para que sean dos, dos para que sean tres" dijo mirándole con cierto rencor, le hacía trabajar y suficiente tenía él ya con las clases que se aproximaban, el jodido de Potter y el tarado de Voldemort. Pero no importaba.

"Tres para que sean cuatro" continuó el Director, como si él hubiera dejado la frase a medio terminar, y se levantó también. "Confío en ti, Severus, puedes creer eso" y salió de allí, sin dejar que le respondiera.

Y ahora estaba aquí, cuando ya hacía horas que todos se habían ido, contemplando el último lugar donde había estado el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore.

—Lo siento —dijo sin poder dejar de mirar el lugar. Obligándose a hacerlo después de unos minutos, aunque fue para peor... porque estaba la escuela, una pequeña ventana y _allí _era donde estaba el despacho del Director. Cerró los ojos—. Al final... realmente el anillo no te mató. Al final... fui yo quien te dio más tiempo... y yo fui quien te lo quitó.


End file.
